A New Team Debuts
Synopsis A squad from the Warrior Dimension arrives on Earth to face down the Empire's mature Empire Moraimar Robo. Transcript *(This episode begins at the Warrior Dimension) *(Battle Hero Ship is powering up) *'Rayzen': Battle Hero Ship, power up! *'Kaina': (Grunts) *(Legend Shift Princess Red Warrior Soldier) *'Danken': (Grunts) *(Legend Shift Pegasus White Warrior Soldier) *'Rayzen': (Grunts) *(Legend Shift Solar White Warrior Soldier) *(Battle Hero Ship is flying to Earth) *(At Park) *(Mordecai's Crew, Super Mega Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers and Ninja Steel Rangers are training) *(Benson, Commander Hillton and Cirtech arrives) *'Benson': So, how's everyone's doing for training? *'Mordecai': Great. We were just training. *'Troy Burrows': Yeah, we also a honorary members of Mordecai's Crew. *'Commander Hillton': You are? *'Tyler': Yes. *'Brody Romero': Say, Mordo, what were you thinking about? *'Mordecai': Well, I was thinking about something. Here's a flashback. *(Flashback started) *'Beauty Girl': Mordecai? It's your turn. Mordecai? *'Mordecai': Oh, right, sorry. I was just thinking about something. *'Beauty Girl': Why are you so down? *'Beauty Girl 2': She's right. Let's have some fun, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Okay. Why not. Let's have some fun. *'Beauty Girl 2': Okay. *(Flashback ended) *'Howard Weinerman': So, did you have fun with those two beautiful girls? *'Mordecai': Yeah, I did, Howard. *'Troll Moko': Weren't you heartbroken? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Suzina Hazumi': That's not a good thing to do when you're in love. *'Mordecai': Have you never been in love, Suzina? *'Suzina Hazumi': Me? I just have high standards. If I fall in love it will be with someone who's tall, handsome, smart, rich, honest, mature but still a bit funny. *(At Moon's Interior) *'Master Doom': Could it be? *'Lord Hater': Say hello to the Empire Moraimars. Our new the flagship of every dimensions of the Rabbid Empire. *'All': (Laughs) *'Barranco': Finally we'll get our hands on everything we want. *'Bowser': Show them to those foolish people! *(At Earth) *(Empire Moraimar has arrived on Earth) *(Empire Moraimar transform into Empire Moraimar Robo) *(At Moon's Interior) *'King Pig': Good. Empire Moraimar Robo. Destroy everything in your path! *(Empire Moraimar Robo is destroying the city) *(At Park) *'Commander Hillton': That is?! *'Cirtech': I've detected a new robotic like vehicles. *'Benson': Heroes, we want you to stop that Empire Moraimar Robo. *'All': Right! *'Mordecai': Let's do this! *(At outside) *'Ninja Steel Red Ninja Super Steel Mode': Activate, Blaze Ultrazord! *'Dino Charge Rangers Dino Super Drive Mode': Activate, Dino Charge Ultrazord! *'Mecha Voice': Zords, combine! Dino Charge Ultrazord, ready! *'Super Mega Rangers': Ultimate Legendary Megazord, activate! Ultimate Legendary Megazord, ready! *'Ninja Steel Rangers Ninja Super Steel Mode': Blaze Ultrazord Blast! *'Dino Charge Rangers Dino Super Drive Mode': Titano Ax! *'Super Mega Rangers': Flying fist! *(Blaze Ultrazord, Dino Charge Ultrazord and Ultimate Legendary Megazord attacks Empire Moraimar Robo) *'Super Megaforce Green': What are you doing? Leave it to me! Ultimate Missiles! *(Ultimate Legendary Megazord shoots Empire Moraimar Robo) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Super Drive Mode': Alright! Blade Raptor Slash! *(Dino Charge Ultrazord slashes Empire Moraimar Robo) *(At Park) *'Commander Hillton': Impossible. *(Empire Moraimar Robo attacks and slashes Blaze Ultrazord, Dino Charge Ultrazord and Ultimate Legendary Megazord) *(At Park) *'Benson and Commander Hillton': EVERYONE?! *(At Park) *'King Pig': This is the end, Heroes! *(Someone shoots Empire Moraimar Robo) *(Battle Hero Ship arrives) *'Rayzen': Battle Hero Blast! *(Battle Hero Ship shoots Empire Moraimar Robo) *(They saw the Battle Hero Ship) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': What's that? *(At Moon's Interior) *'Red Eye': What?! *(At Park) *'Kaina': (On Speakers) Get out of here while you can. *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Who are you? *'Rayzen': We're the Warrior Dimension Dimensian Soldiers from the other dimension that likes the Empire. Battle Hero Cannon! *(Battle Hero Ship shoots Empire Moraimar Robo) *(Empire Moraimar Robo transform back into Empire Moraimar) *(Empire Moraimar is flying away) *(At Park) *'Commander Hillton': Warrior Dimension Dimensian Soldiers from the other dimension? *'Rayzen': Correct. Our dimension has been destroyed by the Empire. *'Kania': We used our latest technology to follow the Empire to this dimension. *'Benson': This sure is a surprise. We can't believe there three other warriors besides us. *'Rayzen': Let's fight together to defeat the Empire. *'Mordecai': It would be an honor. If you hadn't come, we'd be done for. *(Rayzen and Mordecai shake hands) *'Calvin Maxwell': Isn't this great, Hayley? *'Heyley Foster': Yes. *'Manny Armstrong': This sure is a great help. But you know? With this many warriors, it wouldn't be a problem if one or two of us left. *'Mordeai': Why you ask? *'Manny Armstrong': Just saying. *'Cirtech': The Empire is getting stronger by the minute. Do you know how much time it would take to come up with something else. *'Rayzen': No need to worry. The Empire Moraimar is gonna be here any minute now. Please hurry with the something else. Then we'll crush the Empire at once! *'Lilah Winslow': Is that true? *'Kaina': Of course not. *(Empire Moraimar has arrived) *(Empire Moraimar transform into Empire Moraimar Robo) *(At Park) *'Danken': Hey, what's that? *(They saw the Empire Moraimar Robo on the screen) *'Danken': Impossible. The Empire Moraimar Robo is... *'Rayzen': Alright, let's go. We'll show him the Battle Hero Ship's real power! *(Rayzen, Kaina and Danken runs away) *(At outside) *'Rayzen': Battle Hero Megazord, activate! *(Battle Hero Ship transform into Battle Hero Megazord) *'Rayzen': Battle Hero Megazord! *'Kaina, Rayzen and Danken': Ready! *(At Park) *'Chase Randall': Unbelievable! *(At outside) *(Battle Hero Megazord and Empire Moraimar Robo are fighting each other) *'Rayzen': Now! Finish it! *'Kaina, Rayzen and Danken': Battle Hero Dynamic Strike! *(Battle Hero Megazord attacks Empire Moraimar Robo) *(Empire Moraimar Robo is defeated) *(At Park) *'Mordecai': They did it. *(At outside) *'Danken': We did it. *'Kaina': Yay! *'Rayzen': Yeah. *(At Park) *'Mordecai': Thanks for your help. *'Rayzen': No problem. There's still come up with something else. *'Mordecai': What kind? *'Rayzen': Battle Hero Bazzoka. With your megazords. We could use it to combine. *'Mordecai': That's a great idea, Rayzen. Let's get started. *'of A New Team Debuts' Secret Ending *(At Galvan Prime) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Galvan Prime to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Trivia *Josh Grelle, Debby Ryan and Kirby Morrow guest stars as Rayzen, Kaina and Danken. *It is reveal that Mega Rangers/Super Mega Rangers (Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red, Emma Goodall/Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink, Jake Holling/Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green, Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow, Noah Carver/Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue, Robo Knight and Orion/Super Megaforce Silver), Dino Charge Rangers (Tyler Navarro/Dino Charge Red Ranger, Chase Randall/Dino Charge Black Ranger, Koda/Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Riley Griffin/Dino Charge Green Ranger, Shelby Watkins/Dino Charge Pink Ranger, Sir Ivan of Zandar/Dino Charge Gold Ranger, James Navarro/Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Prince Phillip III/Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Kendall Morgan/Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Zenowing/Dino Charge Silver Ranger, Heckyl/Dino Charge Talon Ranger, Kaylee/Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Matt Griffin/Dino Charge Graphite Ranger and Albert Smith/Dino Charge Purple Ranger) and Ninja Steel Rangers (Brody Romero/Ninja Steel Red, Preston Tien/Ninja Steel Blue, Calvin Maxwell/Ninja Steel Yellow, Hayley Foster/Ninja Steel White, Sarah Thompson/Ninja Steel Pink, Levi Weston Romero/Ninja Steel Gold, Dane Romero/Ninja Steel Red and Mick Kanic/Ninja Steel Red) are the honorary members of Mordecai's Crew. Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-10-09-17h24m44s152.jpg DaTAr8nU0AAKpKA.jpg|Rayzen Bild11.jpg|Kaina RY2JX9F- 400x400.jpg|Danken スクリーンショット-2017-08-09-21.25.28.png|Empire Moraimar スクリーンショット-2017-08-09-21.25.17.png|Empier Moraimar Robo F8699daf.jpg D9adb963.jpg De7e1b1c.jpg 73040dc6.jpg 083f51aa.jpg Db180f5f.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United